personalfanfictfandomcom-20200214-history
TheCryptic: The Community
Chapter 1: The Rise Of William This episode starts off with Luke, Owen, Thomas and Jane fighting zombies (in their words: zombehs). Thomas is killed by a zombeh. "The fuck?", said Luke. "What are you doing? We've got to get the fuck out off here!", said Owen. They left before being eaten by zombehs. They return to Nathan, Julian, Liam, Sarah, Susan, and the others. "What the fuck happened?", asked Nathan. "Thomas is dead, Ben had to have his arm amputated and I don't know why the fuck we're still here", said Jane. "Guess the only logical option is to move out", suggested Luke. "I'm with Luke on this guys", said Nathan. "We can't stay here too fucking long". "Let's move out", said Jane. "What about Natasha?", asked Nathan. "Oh yeah, the dick? Yeah, she ain't coming with us", said Luke. They moved out. "Well, we're in the middle of nowhere, and we are fucking lost. What do we do?", asked Luke. "We keep moving, that's the only good idea", said Jane. "Jane's right. We can't stay in one place for too long", said Owen. "We need to find food", said Nathan. "VAMPIRES!", said Luke. "Oh no wait. ZOMBIES!!!". "Fuck, we're in trouble now", said Jane. "What do we do?! Luke?! Owen?! Jane?!", said Nathan. "Let's go!", said Luke. They left before the zombehs even got close. "Hey where's Ben?", asked Jane. "Died from blood loss", said Luke. "Fuck", said Jane. Nathan kicked a trashcan. "Hello?", said a voice. "My name's Carl", said another voice. "Carl?", asked Liam. "I'm Paul, we stay hidden for safety", he said. "We could use help, if you are the good guys", said Julian. "Not more strangers", said Jane. "You're not out here on your own are you?", asked Luke. "Yes", said Carl. Luke and his group had never met these people. They were at least 25. "So, you coming with us or not?", asked Julian. "Yes", said Paul. "Let's go, then", said Luke. They left. They stopped for a rest at a bridge. "You good people?", asked a voice. "Fuck, not again", said Jane. "What's your name?", asked Luke. "I am Hans", he said "I can help you". "Help us how?", asked Liam. "Food. Supplies. Weapons. I can show you", said Hans. "Well, thank you", said Julian. "Don't mention it", said Hans, he smiled. "How can we trust you?", asked Jane. "I'll show you", replied Hans. "OK, but if this is a fucking trap I will fucking end your life", said Jane. "OK, Jane. You don't have to threaten him, it's worth it", said Luke. "Thank you Luke!", said Julian. "If there are supplies we need them", "Shut up, Julian", shouted Luke. He pointed his gun at Julian, then Hans. "Just put your gun down. Kiki arougi", said Hans. "The fuck are you saying?", asked Jane. "This is suspicious". "Jane!", said Luke. "Fine", replied Jane. The group followed Hans, followed by a group of zombehs. "ZOMBIES!", screamed Luke. "RUN!". The group fled. After six hours of walk, the group finally got somewhere. "This piece of shit is where the supplies are?", asked Jane. "Yes", replied Hans. "This guy fucked us", said Paul. "This guy fucked us", said Carl. "This guy fucked us", said Jane. "Shut up Jane", said Julian. "Fuck you Julian", said Luke. "No, you're just defending her because she's your girlfriend", replied Julian. "Fuck you", Luke answered back. "FUCK YOU LUKE!", said Liam. "I will shoot you in the brain", said Jane. "Of course you will", said Liam. Jane shot Liam and Julian in their arms. "OW! Jesus, are you fuckin' kidding me?!", said Liam. "You want to die?", said Jane. She pointed her gun at Liam. Julian pointed his rifle at Jane. "Drop your fucking gun, Julian!", said Luke, angrily. "Hans, Paul, Carl, do something!", said Liam. "Hello", said William. "FUCK!", shouted Luke. "I will kill everyone of you!", said Troy. "I will rip your throats out!", said Ellis. GUNSHOT GUNSHOT GUNSHOT GUNSHOT GUNSHOT GUNSHOT End of episode 1. Chapter 2: Everything Dies BAM! Troy is shot in the leg. BAM! Luke is shot in the shoulder. BAM! Julian is shot on the side of the stomach. BAM! Sarah is shot in the head. BAM! Jane shoots Ellis in the chest. BAM! Luke shoots Tyler in the abdomen. "FUCK YOU! You started this shit!", said Jane. "NO! Is not ok!", said Hans. BAM! Luke manages to shoot William in both legs. BAM! Luke shoots Troy in the neck. BAM! Jane gets Tyler in the heart. BAM! Julian gets Gregory in the lung. BAM! Liam gets Frank in the head. "SHIT!", said William. Gregory survives the shot, gets Jane on the ground and tries to shoot her. Meanwhile, William gets Liam on to the ground and tries to shoot him. Luke shoots Gregory and saves Jane's life. William kills Liam. Even though it's too late, Jane shoots William. "Thanks, Luke", said Jane. "No problem", he replied. "FUCK YOU LUKE!", shouted Julian. "Hey fuck you buddy!", said Jane. "This man just saved my life!". "And he got my brother killed!", replied Julian. "You know I can't figure him out", said Luke. "Come on, Jane". Jane followed Luke. "Guys, you guard the place", said Jane. "Ok", said Carl. "Holy shit", said Julian. The rest followed him. "Found food and shelter", said Julian. "Whoa", said Carl. "Let's go in", said Hans. "It's fucking huge", said Paul. "Fuck yes", said Julian. "I wonder what Luke and Jane are up to...", said Paul. "They are in a relationship", said Julian. "They probably wanted to spend some time alone". "Yeah. It's what love birds do", said Carl. "I'm glad I don't have a girlfriend", said Julian. "I would've took Jane but she's Luke's". "Alright I've got everything we need", said Susan. "Ok, let's explore the area", said Julian. They left the house with the food. They found a medium sized house. The first thing that came in mind was more supplies. "There's got to be more food", said Carl. "Exactly", said Paul. "Hello?", said a deep voice. "Who's this?", asked Julian. "My name is Matthew", he said. He was carrying a bag. "What's in that bag?", asked Hans. "Pills. They are for my sick brother", said Matthew. "Liar", said Julian. "Is true!", said Matthew. He obviously was not from America. "Give me the bag", said Julian. "No! I need this brag!", said Matthew. "GIVE IT TO ME!", said Julian. He grabbed Matthew and pointed his revolver at his head. "Go", said Julian. Matthew did as he was told and left. "Come on", said Carl. "Let's go to Luke". They went back to Luke. As soon as they arrived, they saw Luke and Jane having sex. "What the FUCK are you doing?!", asked Julian, shouting. "I just wanted to get closer to Luke!", Jane answered. "There's NO time for having sex!", said Carl. "Where did you get those?", asked Luke. "We found the food. Julian robbed someone to get the pills", replied Carl. "You ROBBED someone?!", Jane asked Julian. "Yes, but-", said Julian. "No excuse!", said Luke. "What's your excuse for banging Jane?!", asked Paul. "Shut up!", said Jane. "Can we stop arguing?!", said Luke. "Can we just go to bed?", asked Jane. "I'm tired as hell". "Fine", said Julian. "Hey Julian, can I tell you something?", asked Luke. "What is it?", asked Julian. "Jane is pregnant", said Luke. "WHAT?!", said Julian. "I'm sorry, but me and Jane wanted to have sex", said Luke. "No excuse!", said Julian. "Fuck you!", said Luke. "I am a doctor", said Julian. "So why don't you give her a scan to see if she's pregnant?", asked Luke. "Ok, I will. I'll find a hospital", said Julian. "There must be one", said Luke. "No shit", said Julian. I'll find one tomorrow. Luke and Julian fell asleep. The next morning, Julian had found a hospital and took Jane in. After 3 hours, he came back to Luke and they had a private chat. "So, is jane prey go or what?", asked Luke. "One, can you not call it preggo, two, yes she is pregnant. "God", said Luke. "Sounds scary". "I know, right?", said Julian. "I need to talk to her", said Luke. "Ok. You make sure he stays safe", said Julian. "Ok", said Luke. Luke went to check on Jane. "Hey Luke", said Jane. "Hey", Luke replied. "Did Julian tell you that I'm...", said Jane. "Yes", he replied. "Here, you should eat something", said Luke. He passed her a can of beans. "You have it Luke", said Jane. "No Jane, you need it, for the baby", he said. "Ok", said Jane. She started eating the beans. "I can't believe you went and got pregnant", said Luke. "I know right?", she replied. "Let's get back to the others", said Luke. "Yes", she replied. "It's about time you got here!", said Julian. "Sorry! Me and Jane were-", said Luke. "I know! You and your slut were hanging out!", said Julian. "Fuck you, Julian!", said Luke. "Luke, you put our lives at risk so you and Jane could hang out!", said Julian. "I have to be with her!", said Luke. "I know why", said Julian. "Luke has a reason to hang out with Jane!", said Carl. "Not a good one though!", said Julian. "It is a good one!", said Carl. "Can we just get back to our hide out?", asked Luke. "Fine!", said Julian. "Jane needs rest! Maybe she could have her baby here!", said Luke. "No fucking way!", said Julian. "Then I'm making it on my own!", said Luke. "Luke, wait!", said Susan. "Hans, Paul, and the others need you!", she shouted. "Jane needs to stay here!", said Luke. "But you are saying she cannot have her baby here!". "Fine! She can!, shouted Julian. "Good!", said Luke. "I need a doctor", said Jane. "I know, Jane", he replied. "Please, help her, Julian", said Luke. "Please", said Jane. "Ok, come with me Jane", said Julian. "Can Luke come?", Jane asked. "Yes", answered Julian. "Thank you", said Jane. The three headed to the hospital. The three entered the hospital. " It's fucking huge!", said Luke. "I know right?", said Jane. "Come on", said Julian. "Yes", they said together. "You lie down here Jane. Luke, sit over there", said Julian. "Ok", replied Luke. "So is it a boy or a girl?", she asked. "I'm not sure", he answered. "Let's go", said Jane. "Fagget. You wasted my time", said Julian, angrily. "Don't say that to Jane!", said Luke. The three left the hospital. As they arrived, they saw the group being held captive by Matthew, the guy Julian had robbed. "Whrere is thre other mran?", he asked with poor English. "Who is this?", Jane asked. "Frak yrou!", said Matthew. He aimed his gun at the three. "Stop! Don't shoot!", Jane shouted. "Give mre one grood reason", replied Matthew. "She's pregnant!", Luke shouted. "I uhh, I...", said Matthew, speechless. "Dront frucking hesitrate, Matthrew!", said another foreign man. He aimed his gun at Luke. "Shroot!", shouted Matthew. BAM! The end.